Bring me to Life
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: Set while Bella and Alice are saving Edward. Bella has a song stuck in her head, and when she needs to save the love of her life, she uses the song to get his attention. Song-Fic. AU. I OWN NOTHING! COMPLETE.
1. Bring me to Life!

_**Bring me to Life**_

By: DropDeadRomantic

"We'll be there soon Bella." Alice spoke softly as to not wake the other passengers on the plane. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. It gave me time to think about what had happened in the last few hours. The cliff, I jumped, Jacob, then Alice. Most of the time after the jump was fuzzy, I couldn't remember much. From what Jacob told me, I jumped not know about the tide, he saved me, then brought me home where Alice was waiting for me.

She saw me jump, she thought I was dead, and came to make sure. Carlisle, or should I say Edward, called and Jacob answered. He said Charlie was at the funeral. Harry Clearwater's, not mine. Edward decided to try and kill himself because he honestly believed I was dead. What an Idiot!

"Stop." I looked over at Alice to see her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. "You're giving me a head ache. First you don't want to save him, then you do, then you want to go kill Jacob. Just stop thinking for a few minutes. Please." Still speaking softly, she glared at me. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the plane. We were close, maybe 15 minutes away from the landing strip. I had always wanted to see Italy, just on better terms, I though idly. As I continued to look about the window, a song popped into my head.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

I can't believe she STOLE a car! She stole a fricking PORSCHE! And according to the wording on the back, it was a TURBO. Need to go any faster Alice? Geeze!

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**_

"$1,000 Alice?" I asked her. She could have been a little more inconspicuous. We were speeding down the roads through Italy to get to Edward. She had the tinted windows rolled all the way up, the sun was out. The whole city was amazingly beautiful. Everything looked like it was from another time, it was magnificent. Some of the shop's had awning's that were the color of Edward's hair. And in one shops window they had a dress the color of his eyes. There were people lining the sidewalks. Some had red suit type things on; they looked like the pope minus the crown thing, and all the jewelry.

"It got us in didn't it?" She grinned at me. She was sneaky, she knew how to distract me. It wouldn't do much good though, he was really the only thing on my mind.

"Yes, it did. But it could have attracted unwanted attention." I reminded her. We didn't need any more attention than we were already getting with her choice of car. People were looking, staring at us as we passed.

"Don't worry. This will work."

_**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

Alice stopped the car. I had the door open before we were at a standstill. She pointed to where the street widened into a patch of bright openness. "There – We're at the southern end of the square. Run straight across, to the right of the clock tower. I'll find a way around-" Her breath caught suddenly, and when she spoke again, her voice was a hiss. "They're _everywhere!_" I froze in place, but she pushed me out of the car. "Forget about them. You have two minutes. Go, Bella, go!" She shouted, climbing out of the car as she spoke.

_**-'New Moon' pg. 447**_

_**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
**_

Coming out of the dark lane, I was blinded by the brilliant sunlight beating down into the principal plaza. The wind whooshed into me, flinging my hair into my eyes and blinding me further.

_**-'New Moon' pg. 448**_

_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**_

A deep, booming chime echoed throughout the square. It throbbed in the stones under my feet. Children cried, covering their ears. And I started screaming as I ran.

"Edward!" I screamed, knowing it was useless. The crown was too loud, and my voice was breathless with exertion.

_**-'New Moon' pg.449**_

As I moved closer, and close to him, I had an idea. If I could get him to focus on me, he wouldn't move. I really hoped Alice had seen me do this and decided to help, because I was about to make a fool out of myself. Stopping about 15 feet in front of him, I heard the music, and this time it wasn't in my head. I opened my mouth and started singing._****_

Frozen inside without your touch

He looked at me, not moving with his mouth hanging open.

_**Without your love, darling**_

He closed his mouth, still staring at me as I moved slowly closer to him.

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

I could see him about to raise his hand, straight into the sun light. I shook my head, still moving towards him. He opened his mouth and took the male part, finally realizing this was real, and that we were both alive._****_

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

His voice was as beautiful as I remember, but better. He was staring deeply into my eyes, as I was only a few feet from him by now. As I walked into the shadows, he took me into his arms, as we continued our corny 'save me' song.

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**_

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  


I put my arms around his neck as his arms went around my hips. Even though we were very close to death, and possible a few hundred vampires, I'd never felt safer. I looked into his black eyes, realizing he must have been famished, and that I was in even more danger. As I sang, I traced that purple bruises under his left eye. His hands were rubbing circles on my hip bone, giving me goose bumps.

_**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**_

I pulled his face closer to mine, his cold nose brushing against mine. I ran my hands through his silky hair, slightly scratching his scalp. His hands pulled me impossibly closer, then ran up and down my back softly._****_

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

His hand was now on the back of my neck, slightly rubbing it. It felt good. The best I'd felt since before my birthday this year._****_

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

I felt him kiss my forehead before he put his arms around me and forced his head into my neck. I was slightly worried about his hunger, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. At least not that way. Looking back on the last few minutes, I realized how stupid and corny singing to him was, but it got him to stop moving. I worked. I smiled as I felt him place small kisses on my neck. I ran one hand through his hair, and one down his back. My smile widened at the shiver that passed through his body. I was hoping I wasn't making him uncomfortable, I knew he didn't feel the same way about me anymore, and I didn't want to freak him out or anything.

As suddenly as he was kissing my neck, I felt him stiffen. We weren't alone, not anymore. He pulled away from me, and I almost whimpered.


	2. OMG

Okay, so some really bad news. My computer crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING... All my stories, all my saved stuff, everything. I can get a few things back, the things I've posted here and on other sites, but the stuff I was working on, and the stuff I hadn't posted yet, it's all gone... I didn't back anything up because I was afraid someone would steal my disks. I was an idiot!  
! Word of advice, BACK YOUR SHIT UP! I'll try and keep going with what I've got, but I honestly don't have the patience to do anything right now. I promise I'll do what I can, but I feel so bad about this all right now, I don't think it'll be anytime soon...


End file.
